demigod desires
by zubairia rox
Summary: watch Percy Jackson in action as he completes his journey with the aid of multiple woman and girls. Goddesses,mortals or demigods they all have played a vital part in the shaping and upbringing of our beloved hero and they have all taught him something new and developed his powers.(AN:this is just fan-fiction. the original story belongs to rick riordan and i claim no right over it)
1. Chapter 1

Author note and disclaimer: this story is just a fan fiction and the percy Jackson series belongs to rick riordan.

Percy Jackson : Rox the pussy

**AN:percy has a few new powers in this fanfiction**

Percy lay in his bunk bed feeling terribly lonely. It seemed completely unfair that everyone around was avoiding him. Just because that stupid hellhound had attacked him. Even Annabeth that hot chick was avoiding him. The only people who treated him normally were those cute babes ,naiads Annabeth had called them. He recalled what Annabeth had told him about them "don't encourage them" Annabeth had warned "naiads are terrible flirts". Well they might be flirts but were they sluts ?

As Percy lay thinking about their green eyes their tight shirts showing DD size boobs and those fitting jeans that accentuated their firm asses. Soon Percy couldn't bear it any longer and pulled off his sheets. It looked like his jeans were about to rip from the stress of his thought about fapping but decided to see if he could get laid by the naiads first.

He got up and walked over to the canoe lake and pulled off his jeans. His huge 9 inch dick burst out of his boxers. He pulled off his shirt and leapt into the freezing water of the canoe lake. He swam to the bottom and saw 45 naiads sleeping peacefully their hair floating in the water. Percy glanced at each face as he was looking for a particular naiad who was the hottest. Her name was Lirina and she was teasing percy with her boobs all the time. He'd enjoyed it and had wanted to repay her with a she wasn't to be seen anywhere.

Suddenly Percy felt a cold wetness on his dick and frowned. He wasn't able to get wet in water so what was this. He couldn't see anything but as he concentrated he slowly saw the outline of a girl. It was Lirina sucking his dick!

She saw Percy staring and left her feast with a slurp. She winked at him and motioned for him to be quiet and swam up. Percy followed her feeling very excited. Once they reached the top he willed the water to gather and form a water bed. Lirina lay on top of it and winked at him. His boxers ripped as he tore them off and his 10 inch dick (water affects Percy's dick) throbbed wanting to be inside her. He rubbed her pussy with his dick once before slamming deep into her . she shrieked with delight as he entered her and slammed in up to the hilt. He pulled out and slammed in again . soon he was going at supersonic speed and was slamming into her again and again. She would have shrieked the camp awake but he kept kissing her the full time while using his hands to pull at her nipples. He could feel her trembling with pleasure and delight so he willed the water to form a dick and slam into her ass hole as well. Her pussy was tightening with every thrust until it felt like his dick would be torn off but he didn't slow down and kept slamming until she exploded and warm juices poured out of her pussy.

She slumped clearly tired but percy wasn't ready to stop so soon. He pulled his dick out of her soaked pussy and jerked it a few times. He then flipped her over and put her knees under her so her butt stuck up slapped it a few times to make it blue and then placed his cocks tip at her ass holes he pushed forward and entered her.

It was even tighter than her pussy and he went slowly at first to get used to it. Soon he was going at full speed and she was , without his mouth over hers, screaming her head off. 'FUCK YES PERCY JACKSON FUCK THAT ASS NICE AND GOOD!RIP IT TO SHREDS!POUND IT WITHOUT ANY MERCY !YEAH SATISFY THIS UNUSED ASS! GO ON AND SLAM IN AS HARD AS YOU LIKE!YEAH THAT'S IT THAT'S IT HARDER HARDER !

Soon the other naiads noticed the commotion and got up. When they saw what was going on they immediately started masturbating and rubbing their clits. A few even started stripping while doing that so they could join them. Percy took no notice of that as he was too busy with the pure ecstasy his dick was experiencing. Lirina ,noticing he was about to cum began trying to speak "Percy release your seed anywhere you like ,my ass my mouth ,my hair , my boobs but not my pussy as I don't want to get pregnant"

Percy barely heard her and just pounded as hard as possible until he exploded inside her ass. She collapsed , too dazed and tired. Percy kept cumming till her ass was overflowing thenjammed his dick into her mouth and made her drink and then released on her hair and boobs before slamming into her pussy and filling it. Lirina wastoo dizzy and tired to care or notice. (percy can absorb water and turn it into cum.)

Percy then swam away as he wasn't in the mood for a gang bang with the naiads.


	2. playin around

Authors note and disclaimer: this story is just a fan fiction. Percy Jackson belongs to rick riordan.

Percy Jackson: playin around

AN: Percy has a few new powers in this fanfic

SHORT STORY FEATURING Percy AND ANNABETH AT THE END. COMMENT ON THAT AS WELL.

Percy was playing in the hotel lotus casino. This was the best experience of his life and he had also found the 'adult' game section and was tucking into its delights. These weren't any cheesy low graphic games. These were high quality user interaction games. Percy slammed his nine inch cock into the hole in the machine and heard the corresponding moan from the speakers of the machine. The screen was displaying a sensuous girl with luscious breasts, golden hair, perky swollen lips, bright blue eyes and a tight firm ass.

Percy could see his cock's image as well rammed hilt deep into her pussy. He drew back before thrusting in again. He used the console to grab her breast. Then he leant in and gave her a deep kiss.

He could see her pleasure meter reach max and saw her cum. The resulting juices washed onto his dick.

But though the game was over Percy was still hard and needed to fuck. He glanced at Annabeth and contemplated fucking her while she was too immersed in the game to notice. Then he dismissed the idea as he wanted the girl to see him fucking her. He viewed the people playing in the adults section. Only on girl stood out. She was a hot girl wearing a tight shirt and only a pink panty. She had deep dark hair red lips and warm brown eyes. She had A cup boobs and a firm looking ass.

Percy walked over and looked at the game she was playing. She was getting fucked in the game so bad that her character was lathered in cum. Percy just stood and watched until the game got over. When it did she looked up and saw Percy. Then she looked down and saw his member and gave a smile.

'Well hello there handsome. My name is Naomi. So pleased to meet you 'she said 'by the way it seems your friend down there needs a little help'

And then without waiting for Percy's reply she dropped to her knees and caught his cock. She gave it a little squeeze and Percy gave a little moan. She squeezed it again and gently put the tip into her mouth. Slowly inch by inch she slid it in and pulled it out so slowly that Percy was trembling in anticipation. He wanted to catch her head and force it move faster but he kept control of himself. She suddenly slammed the entire thing into her mouth so fast so that he almost came then and there. She went at supersonic licking it from base to tip and probing all his spots. he was trembling and trying his best not to cum but he soon knew he was at his limit and grabbing the back of her head and pulled it forward till he was buried hilt deep in her mouth and came directly into her throat. Thick hot cum poured into her throat and slid down to her stomach. She pulled back slowly licking every inch of his length and cleaning it up. Once she had left his dick she pushed him away with a satisfied grin. "Another boy down". She turned around towards the game but she had turned too soon.

In one swift motion Percy grabbed her hip and without a warning slammed his dick deep into her pussy she gave a gasp and then a chocked scream as his thick member forced its way to the end of her tight pussy. He shifted his hands to her boobs and grabbing them he pulled himself further into her. Her mouth gaped open and she drooled as Percy assaulted her entire vagina's length with his enormous penis. She weakly clawed at the ground and desperately tried to stop herself from screaming as he went in and out of her. Soon though, she got used to his cock and propped herself up on her elbows and soon she was moving her hips in rhythm to his thrusts. She was embarrassed by the way Percy had taken her out so she was determined to make him cum and give up before she did. She twisted and pushed herself onto his dick all the while trying to stop herself from screaming. She grit her teeth and bit her lips but it was soon too much. she soon started screaming and moaning her head off as Percy assaulted her pussy. "FUCK YES! RAM THAT PUSSY HARD! THAT'S THE SPOT! ARGHHHHHHHHH YOU'RE FUCKING ME SO DAMN GOOD! YOU'RE FUCKING GOOOOOD! ". Percy could feel her pussy tightening with every word until she exploded with one last "FUUUUUUUCK!". He felt her contract around his dick one last time before she exploded and her warm juices flowed out of her vagina. She slumped accepting defeat to his powerful cock. But Percy was not satisfied with just that much.

He grabbed her hip and pulled it up and made it face his dick. He slowly pushed into her ass and found it to be tighter than even her pussy. He inched his way in trying to get used to the tight feel of her ass. After a few seconds he stopped and took a deep breath. Then suddenly he rammed deep into her and she gave a loud shriek as he slammed into her and went in hilt deep. He didn't stop or slow down to give her time to adjust he just kept slamming in and out of her ass. Her face was going red and her eyes were tearing up with the force he was using. He roughly kneaded her tits and soon she was shrieking her head off.

It was clear by the tightness of her asshole and her tenderness that she was an anal virgin. And Percy was glad he could be her first time. He saw a glass of water lying on a table nearby and he grabbed it and doused his dick with it. This not only invigorated him but also increased the size of his dick. Naomi gasped and her eyes bulged as Percy's 9 inch dick grew another 2 inches inside her already cramped butt. Soon Naomi didn't have the energy to scream left and was just gasping as he kept going in and out of her. Percy grabbed her and dragged her over to where Annabeth was playing her eyes were glued to the screen and she didn't even notice what Percy was hilt deep into. There was a bottle of water next to her which he doused himself with whenever his energy flagged. Naomi was bleary eyed and totally fucked out when Percy finally felt satisfied. He pulled her over to the bar counter and picked up an armload of bottles and doused himself. He felt himself nearing the edge.

He slapped her ass a few times turning it even redder than it had gone from his pounding she just lay there on the floor meekly accepting his pounding. Suddenly he felt himself reach the edge and he pulled out of her ass and slammed into her pussy and came directly into it. Once it was filled he he pulled out and came all over Annabeth Naomi slumped to the ground with a glazed look in her eyes clearly broken.

But the cumming had cleared Percy's mind and he remembered why they were here he immediately pulled on his pants and wore them.

A.N. : SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS N THE HOT LADIES (LOL) . HERE'S AN EXTRA SHORT STORY CONTINUING FROM WHERE I STOPPED IN THIS STORY FEATPERCY AND ANNABETH. DON'T WORRY HE DOESN'T STEAL HER VIRGINITY-YET.

He went to remind Annabeth but decided against it and decided to wait till the cum dried. He grabbed her hand and used it to scoop up some cum that had fallen on the ground and then slowly guided her hand into her mouth. He saw her swallow it without even noticing what she was doing and gave a grin. He used her hand and scooped up the last bits of cum on the ground and fed it to her again. "Well maybe I'll leave the virginity of her lower holes intact for now". Percy felt his member harden "but why not oral?"he turned Annabeth around and saw her instinctively try to turn it back to the screen. He tightened his grip and she peered out of the corner of her eye and her hands manipulated the control giving no sign she noticed him. Well would she notice if he came in her throat? Let's hope not. He stood up and unzipped his pants his cock sprang out ready for more action.

He moved his tip to her lips. Her lips were pursed. Percy smirked and pressed the tip to her lips. Her lips immediately parted and his cock slid in deep. Some deep part of her subconscious registered his cock in her mouth and her tongue twitched and began swirling around his dick. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair and pulled her head closer sending his 9 inch cock deeper into her throat he held her there in that position for several minutes feeling his member throb in her throat. He saw her face turning blue because her throat was closed and her nose was pressed flat but she didn't pass out or die probably because of the magic. He slowly let go of her luscious brown hair but she didn't move completely riveted to her architecture game. Only her tongue moved, slowly encircling his dick.

He suddenly drew back and slammed into her throat. She didn't even flinch and she barely budged her head. He started thrusting in and out of her throat and grabbed the back of her head and went supersonic. He could feel her throat tightening with each thrust. His foot touched a puddle and he looked down and saw that juices were spilling out of her pussy and pooling on the floor. The juices sent a vibration up his dick and he grabbed a glass of water and doused himself with it. His cock twitched and grew 3 inches and he forced the entire length down her throat he saw her eyes twitch to his dick for a second before she went under the spell again.

He was nearing his limit and he knew it. He gave one last powerful thrust and he exploded deep in her throat and sent a huge load of cum down her throat. He saw the spell break but the force of which it had been broken knocked her out as well. Percy pulled out his dick and let go of her hair and she slumped to the floor in a heap. He reached down and caught her hand and scooped some cum of her face with it and placed it near her lips. Her mouth automatically opened and swallowed it. He fed her the last of the cum and carried her over to the adults section. He placed her into the most difficult game for a girl and put it into extreme difficulty. He slid the life like feeling dildo into her mouth. She was going to get a shock once she awoke.

A.N.: wasn't that mean of Percy. Lol. But Annabeth is going to have some nice wet dreams.

Give me ideas guys so I can write better stories. By the way I'm going in story order so don't give stuff and characters that happen or appear in much later or in heroes of Olympus. Just search for opportunities where Percy could fuck. Even if there is no girl character I'll make one up for the occasion. Don't worry I'll get some real characters in soon.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Yo guys ive not written for long cuz I was changing the story.

Ive decided to make this a story rather than random incidents

Pm me about this idea


	4. EXOTIC girl (well her pussy is)

AN : this is the new format

The 'EXOTIC' 'FRUIT'

Percy AND GROVER AND ANNABETH WERE IN THE UNDERWORLD . "we need to get to hades without being seen" Annabeth suggested.

"as you say wise owl" Percy replied . he hadn't heard one word she had said. He was too busy staring at her fine ass it was jiggling and wobbling as she walked and he wanted to rape her right there. He could almost visualize those 2 soft orbs clenched in his hands ,his 9 inch cock going in and out of that ass.

He imagined going into her pussy and feeling it clench his hard rod. He regretted not fucking her in the lotus casino. If only he had…."umm so Percy will be in Persephone's grove while I use my cap to sneak into the palace. Grover you climb in from the back. Got it?"

"Uhhuh" Percy said snapping out of his reverie of fucking Annabeth so bad she was lathered in cum and begging for more.

"Just be careful Perce" Annabeth said "it's rumored her grove is filled with fruits of which only one is safe. This is rumored to give the eater special powers"

Percy gave annabeths DD cleavage , bubble butt and virgin pussy one last stare as his hard dick twitched. he turned and walked away.

Soon Percy reached what he supposed was the entrance of the it had been engraved with erotic images of naked walked in and saw that the inside had been decoratedwith statues of medusa. These however were people caught in the middle of fucking each other. One was a couple clinging to each other , the guys dick inside the females pussy. Another looked like a gang bang. Seeing all this he started to feel horny again. He had decided to fap when he heard a moan.

He went deeper into Persephone's grove and froze. There were dozens of naked girls lying around moaning as they masturbated. All of them were hot babes with A cup boobs and soft , wet pussies just begging to be fucked.

He almost lost control and leapt onto the nearest girl but a warning bell rang in his head. " The fruit that musnt be eaten." Did they refer to these girls? Then where was that special fruit that was supposed to be safe?

He noticed a raised platform in the immediately headed for it lay an 'exotic girl'.her age appeared to be stuck between that of a girl's and a woman's. she had D size boobs and a small tight ass. Her pussy was pure , pure pink and twitched and her clitoris was erect as though she was she did nothing to pleasure herself. She just lay there , still. Percy walked over to her and her eyes opened. She looked at him , then the bulge in his pant. " Finally a man arrive who can control himself long enough to reach me. Even my husband is overcome by lust when he sees those girls and never reaches me horny". With a shock Percy realized she was Persephone the wife of hades.

"umm your majesty? Im here for the special fruit. Can you tell me where it is ?"

She grabbed her thighs and pulled them apart spreading open her virgin pussy. "this is the fruit jackson. But you may not fuck me. You must eat a fruit". Percy understood and got down on his knees and buried his face in the soft folds of her vagina. His tongue slipped into her pink depths. She shuddered and gave a loud moan. Her pussy tightened around his tongue and released a flood of delicious liquid into his mouth.

"you have plucked the fruit. Now go deeper". Percy grabbed her ass and pulled her towards himself, going deeper. Even more of the sweet of the sweet liquid poured into his mouth. "you have cut the fruit" she intoned through desperate moans. She wrapped her legs around his head and pulled him closer sending his tongue in explored her pussy finding every nook and cranny and licking it. His tongue hit her hymen and he felt a shiver of pleasure run down her body. He felt a drop a juice roll onto his tongue and roll down his throat. He felt a twitch in his dick and strange powers enter it.

She let him go with a sad sigh. " it has been eaten. Now let me tell you what powers you get. Firstly your dick can grow to great sizes according to your will. The bigger it is the more power you have in other things. You have no threat from a gods curse now. You can also make a girl ultra sensitive to fucking while fucking her. You can also make her go mad with lust with just a touch and heal her virginity if she has your cum inside her. the more you use your dick the more it will develop. for example at 11 inches you can enter a girls mind and alter her memories."

"But I can't fuck you?" "no as if u did u would be cursed to eternity here" "I think you forgot something Percy said with a smirk as he pulled of his pants. " I'm immune to curses."

He willed his dick to grow to 10 inches. "well since you're extremely horny let me use this toy"

Before she could talk he slammed into her vagina and broke her hymen. She gave a huge shriek and all the girls turned to stare.

Persephone's body shook and twitched as she kept cumming due to the dick buried hilt deep inside her pussy. Instead of blood a pink sticky liquid flowed out of her ruptured didn't give her even bother to think about the virgin Persephone's condition against his massive dick and rammed in and out of her as fast as he could letting out all of his horniness. She grabbed his ass and pulled him faster and drawing him deeper.

"YES FUCK YES FUCK THAT , JUST FUCK ME RAW , RAPE ME DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT JUST DON'T STOP ! YOURE FUCKING DAMN GOOD Percy . YES YOURE FUCKING GOOOOOD YES FUCK THAT PUSSY ! DON'T STOP THAT ! FUCK ! FUCK ! FUUUUUUUUCK! AAAAAAH !YES !

Soon her moans and shouts disintegrated into a random babble but her pussy kept clenching his dick as tightly as used his powers to increase her lust and grabbed her boobs and used them to propel himself. He kept going at supersonic until he exploded deep inside her. He was still for a second as his dick twitched and emptied itself itself inside her . she gave a shiver of pleasure as her virgin body experienced its first cumblast.

"my fertile womb has been presented with your seed Percy Jackson and I accept it. Since you have cum inside me all these girls you see here are your sexual slaves. And as the goddess of flowers that produce seed bearing fruits I grant you the ability to cum as much as you want. And I will grant anything you desire."

"Please let me see my mother"

"alright , but remember when you are about to come of age come seek my pussy's blessing" she said with a wink.

Percy smiled as he walked to the portal that had opened. Annie had given him 2 hours. He had used around one with Persephone . which gave him another with his mom. He grinned. Time to try out his powers.

A.N. :

**Yo guys as you can see I've changed it from random encounters to a story type. But I'll still follow the core story events. For those guys who like incest the next chappie is yours. But skip it if you don't. its not too important. Now my updates might be faster but don't complain if not. Im a busy man. Well bye guys n the lovely ladies ;-)**

**Next chappie: who are you kidding Mr. MOTHERFUCKER**


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.:Percy jackson is owned by rick riordan.

Hey chapter has some incest in it. Personally I have nothing against incest but I realize some people do not enjoy such topics. Id request you not to get displeased . just consider sally as some other heroine and try to enjoy this chappy. But if not just skip it as its not important.

No kidding this Mr.

MotherFucker

Percy walked into his mom's prison reached the entrance and froze. His mom lay naked on a queen size bed.

Her nude body glistened with sweat . she was fondling her breasts with one hand and using the other to push her tits nipple into her mouth. He stared at those tits. A cup boobs ,soft , perfect for titty fucking. Pale skin that trembled with pleasure.

One thing ruined the view though.

A man was on his knees at the foot of the bed. He had straight black hair and a red cape. He radiated an aura of death.

" Hades" Percy whispered . he had his tongue buried deep in his mom's pussy , just like Percy had been with his mom some time back. He drew back his head and sally said in a pleading tone of voice "please at least now ". "Alright " he said and he got up and walked away in a dignified manner.

Percy's mom gave a sad sigh and continued to fondle her breasts. Percy was about to show himself when he heard a rustle. Hades had come back though now he was robe less. Despite his impassive face his eyes were burning with lust. His dick was stretched to a massively huge 8 ½ inch.

He walked over to her and placed his dick at her entrance. He tried pushing his dick into her but a blue green glow lit up her vagina and his cock was forced out. "curse Poseidon's seed" Hades muttered

"I cannot enter for too long . masturbate " he ordered inserted 2 fingers into herself and started pushing them in and out of herself. She used her thumb to squeeze her clit. She sucked her breasts and moaned loudly.

Hades got onto to the bed and went onto his knees on sally. He placed his member in between her breasts and said "let me titty fuck you bitch". She immediately squeezed her breasts together and Hades stsrted thrusting in and out of gave a rough moan and started shoving his dick harder.

He lifted a finger that glowed with power and placed it on her clit. It gave her a terrible shock and she arched her back and shrieked. Hades took advantage of her wide mouth and slammed his member down her throat. She shuddered helplessly as he thrust in and out of her throat choking her. He kept fucking her throat until he was satisfied. He then pulled out of her mouth and entered her ass. It was the perfect butt, tight and muscular. Sally gasped and moaned as he went deep in her. Percy couldn't hold back and he pulled of his pants and his member sprang out of his boxers as he started jacking off at the sight of them. Hades neared his limit and suddenly he drew out of her ass and slammed his member balls deep into her love hole. The shield activated too slowly and Hades flooded her womb with his cum. Immediately the glow disappeared.

He leant down and licked her lips and to Percy's shock , she opened her mouth and kissed him back passionately. Hades pulled out of her and placed a hand on her stomach on her stomach. A dark glow spread across her skin. things were getting stranger by the second.

Hades smacked her ass as he walked away. Percy slowly sneaked in. he was tempted to take the opportunity and fuck his mom's vulnerable vagina. She had grabbed her thigh and lifted her thigh and pulled it up , exposing her pussy while she massaged it.

Her eyes were closed and she was uttering a long low moan as she inserted 2 fingers into her pussy and spread it open. Percy leant down and inhaled the sweet tangy scent.

WHOA ! he could clearly make out a hymen in there ! had Hades healed her virginity? Well that would make fucking her even more fun!

Percy was so horny he stood dangerously close to sally his dick very close to her pussy. He started jacking off. sally soon fell asleep , her legs spread wide open exposing her woman hood. Percy positioned his dick near her and pushed in. he entered her and she twitched , moaned and grabbed her breasts but stayed fast asleep. He kept pushing until he was uptil her hymen. her moans kept getting louder and she was kneading her breasts harder but her breathing stayed even. He gave her a moment to adjust before slowly drawing out and pushing in again. He kept up this slow rhytm though his animalistic side just wanted to ram into her and hear her musical screams and moans. He began speeding up and when he was sure she had adjusted to his assault , he placed his dick at her willed his dick to grow to 11 inches. It ripped through her hymen in one violent growth. Immediately sally started moaning and her body started to shudder.

Percy had to act fast. Persephone had told him he could , when her dick was 11 inches long and inside her, alter her memories.

He entered her mind and saw she was having a wet dream about Poseidon, her wife Amphitrite and him. Amphitrite and sally were sucking and kissing posiedons dick while Percy, whose dick was 16 inches long and had split into 4 and was stabbing sally and Amphitrite in their asses and vaginas.

Dreams were messages so this was obviously one about his powers over his dick! but at the moment his worry was to keep sally asleep. He found he could block out her pain with her wet dream and her horniness. He increased her horniness and withdrew.

Percy started a slow rhythmic assault and slowly speeded. Soon he was going in and out of her at superhuman speed. She was moaning loudly and Percy could feel her pussy contracting around his member. Percy suddenly grabbed her breasts and pulled out of her hole and slammed in at max gave a loud moan and clung to Percy pulling him deeper , wanting him , needing him.

He was balls deep in his mom's love hole! His life long fantasy!

Sh e gave another moan and pulled him in deeper. His fantasy but she hadn't indulged much. He made her swallow his entire dick with her womanhood.

Sally was desperately thrusting , wanting to get more out of this fuck. His only sexual act with her , aprt from fucking her at night while she was asleep with gabe at a bar, had been blowjobs and pussy eating at Montauk.

Percy switched positions. He went down and sally went up. She immediately started bouncing on his rod while Percy played with the boobs he had fed from. He started spanking her ass. She bent down and gave him a deep passionate kiss. It was Elysium! The feeling of her vagina slipping up and down his member and clenching it like a vice, her soft tongue swirling in his mouth, her soft breast in his hand, his fingers buried in her asshole, her boob rubbing against her chest.

He was nearing his limit now, forcing his dick deeper into her hit the edge and flipped her into doggystyle, spanking her ass, turning it assaulted her pussy ,abusing it with his reached his climax and grabbed her boobs and pulled himself in to the limit before exploding and releasing his seed into her womb. She climaxed at the same time and collapsed. Percy drew out of her and placed his hand on her stomach. He concentrated on her hymen and a blue glow spread across her stomach.

He got up and got dressed. Time to head back to Annabeth and grover to crush Hades.


	6. hades sex ritual

A.N. : Percy jackson belongs to rick riordan

Hades and his lovely

Sex ritual

Percy appeared next to Annabeth and Grover. Both of them were watching hade's fortress keenly. They saw Percy and beckoned him to come.

He walked over and asked "what's the plan?"

Annabeth turned to Percy which caused her breasts to bounce and jiggle. "It's odd, really. There is no defence. We can walk into the throne room if we wish to ".

"Well" Percy said "you keep up your analysis while I search for traps". Percy knelt and placed his hand on the ground. He felt no trace of magic whatsoever. He started to get up when he noticed annabeths butt. It was so damn close. His dick gave a twitch.

" back a bit you're in the way"! Annabeth gave a nod and stepped back, busy inspecting the palace. Percy scooted in front until he could inhale her scent. 

'DAMN!'

That fruit had driven his sexual urges into overdrive! Percy thought of the sea, its surface a green mirror. His horniness ebbed away though his erection remained.

Percy stood up and the bulge in his pants brushed her ass and Percy fought the urge to press himself against her. He let his dick throb against her for a few more moments before drawing away, giving her booty a slight, undetectable squeeze as he did.

Percy looked at Annabeth then grover. "let's run"

they ran over to the fortress as fast as they could coming to stop at the gate. They walked in. there stood the last person Percy had expected to see.

"Persephone " he said. " Hello kids" Persephone said. " you come to seek the 'vessel womb of ichor' I see. Have a seat". She waved her hand and four chairs appeared in the enormous hall, two quite close to each other while the other two were far away, at the end of the hall. Persephone and Percy sat in the closer chairs opposite to each other, while Annabeth and Grover walked away to the far chairs. Persephone sat with her legs open giving Percy quite a good view of her recently deflowered pussy.

She was dressed in a tight pink tank top and seriously short mini skirt. "first thing' Annabeth said "what is that womb thingy you mentioned"? "I am here just to advise you. Don't interfere with Hades ritual. Do as the ritual must be done and you stand a chance. I have studied his books and I see that there is a chance for it to turn on him. But I bear gifts as well. Annabeth then Grover then Percy please come. do not ask any questions". Annabeth got up and walked over. Grover and Percy got up as well. Persephone motioned to Percy to distract Grover. He walked over to Grover and asked him what he'd found out in the fortress. Grover turned away from what was going on but Percy saw it quite clearly. Pesephone unbuttoned Annabeth's jeansbefore pulling them down and pulling off her panty. He rubbed it before inserting a finger inside it. Annabeth gave a whimper and her vagina glowed. Then Persephone dressed her again and sent her away. Grover walked over. Persephone handed him a tin can. He stared at it before exiting the hall as well. Now only she and Percy were left. She walked forward and reached around his head and pulled it towards herself and locked him in a lustful passionate kiss.

"for security reasons" she said. "and of course, this." She handed him a pink box. "My slaves transformed. Any girl who eats this absorbs them. One for ordinary use, five to replace their personality. Be safe, my little hero." She turned around and walked away.

Percy rejoined Annabeth and Grover in front of the throne room. After a deep breath they walked in.

Hades was waiting for them, dressed in shadowy clothes that seemed to disintegrate. His mother hung on chains, naked.

"so you have arrived. Hand me zeus bolt nephew or she dies." He said. Percy swallowed. "I don't have it" "Liar! OPEN YOUR BACK PACK AND WE SHALL SEE". Percy frowned and opened his bag. Inside lay a lightning bolt.

"yes jackson, the bolt or else….." he lifted his hand and clicked his fingers. Annabeth was lifted off her feet and smacked into the wall next to sally. Immediately skeletal hands erupted and held her hand and legs. Annabeth's head lolled on her breast, unconscious.

Percy froze. What should he do. Hades saw his indecision and gave a grin. He lifted his hand and Annabeth legs were pulled apart. A hand, of flesh this time not bone, slipped from under her pussy. It probed the cloth of her pant and pressed. Hades stood up and his clothes vanished. His cock was erect, ready for action. He walked over to her and stroked her boobs. Percy saw he had no choice and tossed it over. Hades grabbed it and grinned. The lightning flickered off and a golden vial fell out. He picked it up before opening and gulping down its contents.

He unchained sally and carried her over to a humungous bed and got onto her. He positioned himself and slammed in. his mom gasped as her hymen was broken and she woke up. Hades pulled out of her and slammed into her again. He started a supersonic assault against her, one hand using her breast to propel himself and the other to roughly smother her screams. "Enjoy this". He hissed. "the ritual is almost complete". He went in and out giving her no mercy or rest.

He suddenly let go of her mouth and grabbed her other breast and pulled himself in to the maximum. His mom screamed "FUUUUCK YESSSSS!" and Hades let out a roar of pleasure as his cock let out a wave of cum deep inside her womb. He collapsed onto her and she lay still drained out by the fuck.

Hades got up again, his dick still inside her. "the ritual….is almost complete. You have the seed of all the son's of kronos in your womb (I'll write the story of sally and zeus later). Now to finish all we need is" he looked up at Percy "a demigod. And conveniently, we have one here. Your turn nephew. Show me what you got". Sally looked up and saw Percy before grabbing her thighs and spreading her pussy for him inviting his dick to get in between her legs.

Percy felt his dick twitch.

AN: decision time? What should Percy do? PM me. Or review it. I also need to know who takes Annabeth virginity. Percy or Hades? Or maybe someone else? Tell me your Ideas! I can use them.


	7. Percy is chosen

A.N.: this story belongs to rick riordan.

Hey peoplez! Ive had a huge majority for Percy! So I've written a story with Annabeth losing her virginity to sally. About the powers that Annabeth gains and uses?

_**Spoiler alert!: I'm not using only greek myths!**_


	8. Ritual goes wrong

Percy was too horny to hold himself back and he walked forward.

Grover caught his arm. "hey perce. Are you doing what I think you're doing?". " grover we both know that if I don't obey him both annabeth and my mom….". "alright. Best of luck". Saying so grover resumed his masturbation.

Percy walked up to his mom and lined up with her entrance. She spread her legs open and bit her lip in anticipation. "what is this ritual for uncle?" . he rubbed her pussy with his dick and she moaned in response. "It is ancient magic, practiced only by the highest priests of Hecate herself. Even Circe was not privileged to this knowledge. You see nephew all priestesses of Hecate are sworn into maidenhood and bound to their virginity. But my …ah…..experiments with them have shown that when they lose their virginity they gain even higher power. I fucked Hecate herself and she confessed that she uses a strange ritual to steal drain the powers of her high priests. I am performing the same on your mother now." Hades licked his lips. "it is a delicate technique but requires the seed of a demigod to be completed. Once impregnated with our seed she will transfer all her powers to me."

Percy understood everything at once. He also understood what Persephone had meant when she told him not to change the ritual. Now all that was left to see if he could turn the tables on Hades. Percy inserted the tip of his cock into her. Her hips bucked and she gave another moan. He slowly slid into her until he was buried into her flesh. Then he slowly pulled out of her and thrust in again. He slowly speeded up until he was slamming in and out of her at top speed. Sally wrapped her hands around him, clinging to his body with her legs. It was such ecstasy to squeeze her soft boobs. He pinched her nipples, eliciting more moans from her. He could feel her tightening around him, moulding to his body.

He pressed his lips to hers, covering her screams and moans. He slid out of her and got onto her stomach. She caught her boobs and pressed them together around his cock. He started thrusting in and out of them, pinching her nipples.

Meanwhile Hades had gotten bored and walked over to Annabeth and was examining her body. He ripped open her shirt and squeezed her tits. Annabeth let out a low moan but stayed unconscious. He jabbed at her nipples a couple of times to harden them then bent to examine her pussy.

He sniffed at it and muttered a spell. His fingers glowed a dark red and he pressed it to her panties. They glowed and disappeared. The glow spread to her skin and her hips twitched and she moaned softly. He slid his finger into her and she gave a small scream. Her eye's snapped open and she strained against the bonds that held her in place. She revolved until she was upside down with her head level with Hades's cock. He smirked and shoved his cock into her mouth. She gagged as it forced its way into her and down her throat. He thrust hard and fast, all while she squirmed and struggled desperately.

Hades glanced back and saw Percy was in 69 with sally, his dick shoved down her throat and his tongue squirming in her pussy. He licked her entrance and nibbled at her clit and thrust his cock in and out of her throat. Then he got up and positioned his member at her asshole. He pushed into it, an inch at a time to get used to its tightness. Then he drew out then went back in again. He speeded up and grabbed her soft tits. His fingers sank into her nipples and they worked link handholds letting him thrust faster.

"yes that's the fucking spot Percy! Fuck your mom good in the ass!"sally screamed. "AGH YES! FUCK YESSSS! GO INSIDE MY DEPTHS! FUCK YOU YOU'RE FUCKING GOOD Percy! SHOW MOMMY WHAT YOU'VE GOT! YES Percy, YOU'VE GOT GOT YOUR DAD'S DIDCK HAVEN'T YOU! YES YES YESSSSS! ABUSE THAT ASS!"

Percy was getting turned on even more by her dirty talk and started spanking her ass. "YES Percy FUCK THAT ASS REAL GOOD! FUCK FUCK PUNISH IT HARDER!"

Percy pulled out of her ass and slammed into her pussy in one swift motion. He rammed his cock right into her depths. He gave her a second to adjust to the huge cock inside her, then started his supersonic assault on her.

Sally propped herself up on her elbows and her hips rose to meet his every thrust. Her vagina squeezed around his member and molded her to him. It tightened with ach thrust until he was on the verge of cumming. He gave one last thrust driving his member deep into her before reaching his limit and exploding deep in her. She let tout a primal scream as an explosive power erupted from her and flowed into Percy.

Percy was blown away by a wave of magic. It was so powerful the very air seemed to hum. Hades gave a maniacal laugh. " all this power! To me!". But to his horror all the power funneled directly into Percy. He stared as Percy rose to his feet and stared at his hands feeling the power rush through him.

"no!" Hades roared and flung his hand out. A bolt of power surged from his hand and slammed into Percy. A shield arose around him, in the shape of a flower, shielding him from the brunt of the attack.

Hades roared again and it slammed into Percy, tearing past the shield and sending him sprawling. "how dare you!" he raised an arm to send another bolt of power at him but a sense of rage rose in Percy. He raised his arm and a ripple spread from him and everyone around him froze. Percy looked around, eyes wide, but wherever he looked he could see everything was frozen. He ran to Annabeth and sliced through her bonds and dragged her over to Grover. But that much effort seemed to drain him and he collapsed. The spell broke and Hades unfroze. He glared at Percy, but before he could strike again Percy drew the pearls from his pocket and hurled them down. They shattered and a glowing bubble enclosed all three of them.

The last thing Percy saw as he left the land of the dead was Hades sucking sally's breasts.

Well atleast she was in safe hands.

A.N.: I know long overdue but I seriously hate typing. You'll have to forgive me.i know I should probably give a long apology but like I said: I hate typing. So that's all for now. Any way I have a question from you guys. Do you think I should keep this in flashback format, lke Percy recalling his adventures and telling some one ( like his female fans) or should this story be real time? I've written it in flash back format but now im having doubts so just asking you guys


	9. flight of joy

You'd think that a deathly battle against Ares would've been enough for one day. But nooooooo, now Percy had to fly as well, WHILE carrying a weapon stronger than a NUCLEAR this day get any worse? He turned and looked down my aisle. There were few people on the plane. Most of them were staring at him and whispering. Of course they'd know about the famous boy who had a gunfight against his kidnapper. He wished he could fall asleep like Grover and Annabeth had. He heard giggles and looked around, catching sight of a duo of girls who were staring at him with awe. They saw him looking and motioned for him to come sit next to them. Percy looked around. Both Annabeth and Grover were soundly asleep. He stood up and headed down to them. There was and empty seat between them and they patted on it, asking for him to sit down. He sat, feeling very aware of the huge bulge sticking out of his pant. Both the girls caught one arm each of his and leaned close to him. The one on his right was blonde, with tanned skin and a splash of freckles. She wore figure hugging shirt and a miniskirt. She had perky tits that he expertly judged as B cups. The one on his right had brown hair and chocolaty skin colour. She wore a crop top and jeans and he could make out she had enormous breasts of maybe D cups. He judged both to be maybe 11 or 12 years at most.

"Hi" the blonde one murmured. "im Amelia. And that's like my bestie, like Tanya". Tanya grinned. "Heyya!" she chirped. "Omi gosh are you really Percy? That kid who escaped from a kidnapper after a gunfight?". Percy managed a smile. "Yeah I guess". "omigod it really is you!" she gushed. Percy gave an awkward smile.

"that was soooooo brave of you" Amelia said in a low husky voice, running a finger over his arm. He shivered at her erotic touch and struggled to hide humungous bulge that was really standing out now. "Uhhh….."

She smirked as she saw his problem. She reached over and started running a finger over the taut fabric. Percy let out a moan and Tanya gripped his arm even tighter, squeezing it against her huge boobs. "whats wrong Percy ?" she enquired, oblivious. "n-nothing" Percy stuttered as Amelia gently squeezed his rod through the cloth. Then she stood up and motioned to Tanya "c'mere tanny I wanna switch seats.". Tanya raised and eyebrow and stood up and sidled over to Amelia. Then Amelia 'tried' to sidle over to Tanya's seat. She slipped and fell, her miniskirt flying up and her ass landing square on his crotch. Percy gasped as a sharp sensation of pleasure shot up his rod. Amelia smiled and started shifting her hip against him. He groaned and threw his head back in pleasure. Tanya watched them curiously. "what are you two up to?" she asked suspiciously. Percy groaned in response. Amelia shot her a smile. "oh my tanny, im just helping Percy out with his problem here" she smiled naughtily. Tanya returned her smile. "Oh my, my mr Jackson you are naughty" she giggled. She gripped amelia's hips and raised them then pulled her white, slightly moist panties down, baring her pearly ass. Then she unzipped Percy's pant and pulled his erect member out of his boxers. Amelia licked her lips hungrily at the sight of his enormous meatrod.

She sat down on it and it slid directly into her pussy. Her pussy squeezed his cock and rivulets of juice slid down. She moaned and kneaded her breasts as she bounced up and down his length.

Tanya reached under her skirt and started rubbing her clit. Her pussy clenched around his member and she let out another moan. She speeded up her bounces trying to hold in her moans. Percy clenched his teeth as he was filled with immense pleasure.

He gripped her hips and held them in place as he thrust in to her at supersonic speed. She gave a small scream as his member rammed into the back of her womb. She kept tightening around his manhood until with one last squeeze she came pouring her love down his shaft. She sighed in pleasure and slid off him and slumped into her seat. Tanya giggled and got up. " my turn now " she said. She leaned over and licked all the juices off his cock, cleaning it up. Then she pulled off unbuttoned her jeans and pulled off her panties, revealing her bubble butt. Percy reached out and squeezed it and she shivered in pleasure. She moved in front of him and sat down in one swift motion. His cock rammed into her and she clasped her mouth to muffle her scream. Percy gave her no time to adjust. He caught her ass, digging his fingers into the soft flesh and before she could react, he started his assault on her. Her eyes widened and bulged as his thick cock rammed into the core off her body scraping every nook and cranny, the most intimate areas of her body. Amelia started sucking her clit and she almost lost it and started screaming her head off. She bit her lip, trying to hold in all her screams as tears of pleasure trickled down. She kneaded her breasts through her clothing, unable to believe how ecstatic this sensation felt. Her pussy squeezed around him, moulding her to him.

Percy was nearing his limit as well. He speeded up to his limit, until with one last thrust it peaked and he climaxed, pouring his cum directly into her womb. The sensation of his warm cum flooding into her tipped her over the edge and she came as well, releasing her love juices. She gasped and almost fell off his lap. Percy's arm encircled her waist steadying her and holding her up. She let go of her lip. It was bleeding. She got off him, feet unsteady. she fell into her seat with a whimper, massaging her pussy.

Amelia grinned at him "you're pretty good at this". Percy smirked. "I guess"

"excuse me?"

Their heads shot up and they saw the airhostesses staring at them. "u-um…" Percy mumbled, trying to cover his stiffening cock with his hands. They smirked "don't worry". They started pulling off their clothes. "can we join in?"


	10. aphrodite cabin rewards the hero

Percy walked into camp, hailing victory. After burning their shrouds it was time for the victory party. He walked around the dining pavilion acknowledging cheers from all the campers. He saw Annabeth, who was surrounded by a group of admiring siblings. Meanwhile he himself was trying to avoid being cornered. He'd gotten too many sexual favors for one year. Hey save the day and find the lightning bolt and suddenly you're everybody's best friend. Percy grinned as a girl tried to slip her phone number into his hand. He didn't mind the attention though. It was nice being the most sought after boy. According to the polls held by Hermes cabin he was even hotter than Luke now. He went over to his table and sat down before digging into brisket. But he was interrupted by 2 girls who slid into the seats next to him. "heyyyyy Percy….." Silena grinned seductively. Drew caught his arm and hugged it, squeezing it against her boobs. Immediately Percy felt his cock stiffen under his clothes. "h-hey girls" Percy said. He was sitting in between the two most hottest girls in camp and he knew it.

"so perce….." Silena purred. "we have an after quest party at our cabin…..and you are invited as a special guest….". like Percy would refuse.

"I'd love to come with you guys" Percy smiled. "Great!" Silena clapped her hands." Well then we have no time to waste, come along!". They caught his arms and towed him along to the Aphrodite cabin.

He'd never been inside the cabin before. It was decorated in pink and reeked of designer perfume. Then Silena led him over to a hidden trapdoor under her bed. "shhhh" she gave him a naughty smile. "this is a secret room. Even our very few of our brothers know about it. Whatever happens in here is only for us to know" she smirked. "take off your clothes" she ordered. "huh?" Percy asked. "This is a room sacred to Aphrodite. Clothes are forbidden in here". She started pulling off her clothes. Percy stared mesmerized at her enormous boobs. They were the biggest in camp and it was rumoured that even her brothers wanted to squeeze them. Then he saw drew and he could barely turn his eyes away. She had turned her back to her and was taking off her shorts revealing her pale ass. It was big and bouncy and he though he had fucked goddesses for his money drew had the best ass he'd ever seen. She turned and saw him ogling. She laughed and bent over before slapping it. It jiggled and left a red handprint. She straightened and winked at him.

"get rid of your clothes and get down there hero" she smirked and both Silena and drew ran down the steps, giggling. Percy quickly got rid of his clothes. And of course he didn't pocket Silena's panty. He opened the trapdoor and ran down the steps.

When he reached the bottom he stopped surprise. The entire room was circular and it was entirely pink and gold. There were pillars at the corner each sculpted in the form of a naked woman holding up the ceiling. The centre of the room was dominated by a circular bed, the largest he had ever seen. Tables and other trinkets dotted the area but Percy's eyes were drawn to the main attraction of the room, which were its occupants. 5 girls lay down on the bed next to each other, completely nude. He stood there for a moment, admiring their beautiful sculpted bodies. He supposed that Silena had the biggest tits, maybe C or D. The rest had sizes ranging from B cups to D cups. All of them had huge asses, just begging to be fucked. He walked up to the edge of the bed and climbed on, silently. He crept over to Silena and clasped her mouth with one hand. Her eyes flew open and widened when she saw him.

He motioned to her to keep quiet and started sucking her breasts. She shivered in pleasure and ran her hand through his hair. He slipped his free hand down to her cunt and she gave a muffled moan as he slipped his fingers into her moist flesh. Her hips bucked and she grabbed his hand, trying to push him in deeper. He thrust his fingers into her faster and faster until she gave a small scream as walls clenched around his fingers and her love juices sprayed out of her. She gave a small sigh and collapsed onto the bed. Percy moved over to Drew. She was lying on her stomach, eyes closed and breathing serenely.

He carefully positioned himself over her. He grabbed her ass, sinking his fingers into her soft flesh. She opened her eyes and looked back. Before she could react, Percy rammed his cock into her ass and she gave a choked scream as his thick cock rammed into her tight ass. She scrabbled against the bed as he drew back and rammed into her again. The other girls got up after hearing her screams, their eyes lighting up when they saw exactly what their sister was doing. They started helping them out. Silena started sucking on Percy's balls while she fingered Drew's pussy. Another one started kissing Percy. She wrapped her tongue around his, moaning while she pinched her nipples. From the corner of his eye he could see the other two sisters kissing each other. He turned his attention back to the girl he was kissing and tried to pin her tongue down but she obviously had a lot of experience in this so she evaded him and in turn pinned his down.

Percy drew back and slammed into drew with all the force he could muster. She shrieked as his entire length was buried in her flesh. She collapsed with a plaintive moan of pleasure as he rammed her again and again.

Then he drew out of her and caught the girl in front of him he flipped her onto her hands and knees in one fluid motion and before she could move he caught her hair thrust his cock straight into her pussy. She screeched in pleasure as it parted her flesh and rammed into the back of her womb.

Her hands gave way and she collapsed headfirst onto the bed, moaning into the pillow. Percy slapped her ass and grinned as it wobbled. Not as good as drew but worthy of a daughter of Aphrodite nevertheless. He pounded her with rough strokes, groaning as his cock slid in and out of her flesh. He slapped her ass again and moaned as her vagina instinctively clenched around his member. She gasped as he drew out of her, then slammed back into her body.

Drew had recovered and she started playing with Silena. She bit one her nipples and Silena threw her head back, moaning in pleasure. Her arms snaked around drew and clamped onto her ass, squeezing and kneading her flesh. Silena slipped one finger into her butt and drew closed her eyes in pleasure, whimpering in pleasure.

Silena added another finger and soon she was thrusting four fingers in and out of her sisters ass. Drew started moaning her head off as Silena pushed her to the down to the bed and started sucking on her cunt while she fingered her ass.

Percy reached over and caught one of Silena's breasts, pinching and clenching the sensitive flesh. He speeded up his thrusts into her sister until she climaxed with a scream.

He pulled out of her and shifted over behind Silena, positioning his cock at her twitching entrance. He nudged it with his tip and she jerked her hips in response. He reached over her and grabbed her tits, squeezing them and digging his finger into them. He thrust and he slammed his member into her vagina and she screamed as it rammed through her, tearing through her soft sensitive flesh. That tipped drew over the edge and with one last spasm she climaxed, holding Silena to her pussy, forcing every drop down her throat.

Silena gasped and drew away from her pussy and sat onto Percy's lap, bouncing up and down his member as percy gripped her arms, pushing her up and down his length. She struggled to hold in her moans as she swallowed drew's love juices. Percy's member rammed into the back of her womb and she yelped, and all of drew's love juices splashed down her chest, trickling all over her breasts.

Percy rammed her harder and harder, feeling his pleasure slowly build up. He let out a groan as his pleasure peaked and he flooded her womb with cum. Silena moaned and slid up and down his hard length, milking every drop.

She pulled of him with a groan, then seductively licked her lips as she looked at his cock. "well well hero. Look like you need a bit more of sex." She gestured and one of the Aphrodite's statues glowed. She smirked at her other sisters. "lets show him the power of Aphrodite."

And that's it!well guys that's the end of Percy Jackson and the virginity thief. I guess I'll continue into the next story (Percy Jackson and the sea of sex) but ive shelved the series for now. Yeah about this late update, I was working on a couple of other stories, which im gonna set up next. I kinda hit a roadblock on the chariot of Ares, and for all those readers wondering about the greek heroes, well I hit a couple of snags in cyrene's story. And I still have to finish Hercules and jasons story so well that's gonna have to wait. I decided on 3 stories for now so ya'll can pm me if you want one.

Sally's sex life: based on connerkenways story, I tinkered and made a new story about sally gaining the powers of a succubus and taking on quests to defend Olympus against other succubus's and dark creatures. Pm me if you want to know more

Percy fanfic story: this one's Percy Jackson brought into real life. Based almost entirely on your suggestions this story is gonna stay a secret till I release it

Trials of Aphrodite: Aphrodite gets punished by zeus for insulting the gods by suggesting they depend on mortals.(blood of Olympus) so she's turned mortal and stripped of most her charm. She has to work her way back up, screwing mortals and demigods to restore her former glory. This ones gonna be pretty long and slow. Pm if you wanna know more.

Well I hope you guys like these stories!

Best of luck to myself


	11. Sea of Sex : the voyage begins

_**SEA OF SEX**_

The dream started off with my standing in a rainstorm. Thankfully I wasn't able to feel the rain of I knew I'd be dead shivering in the cold. I heard hooves clopping on the road and turned to see Grover come running. He skidded into a shop muttering in a frenzy "have to get away, have to warn them". Warn who? A dark shape passed by the front of the shop and I realized it was a bridal shop. I ran to the shop. Maybe I could communicate with him! But just as I ran in the entire shop exploded and a monstrous voice yelled "mine!".

I gasped and woke up. "well good morning Percy….." my mom smiled at him. At least that explained the wet tightness around his erect cock. He moaned as she slowly slid down stroking His chest with one hand. She bent over him and her lips brushed against his. Her tongue flickered into his mouth, just giving him the hint of a taste of pancakes before drawing back. Okay enough of the teasing. He caught her head and pulled her down, roughly locking his lips with hers. With his other hand he reached over to stroke her jiggly butt. "uhh yes…" sally moaned into their kiss as they speeded up their thrusts.

Percy heard a whimper and lifted his head up. It seemed to come from outside his window. But it didn't look like any one was there. He shook his head and turned his attention back the the sex goddess riding him. He slapped her ass once, then again. With each slap he felt her quiver with excitement.

The Percy brought his hands to her hips and lifted her off himself. He rolled over, coming to the top. He caught her breasts. He pinched the hard nipples and she gave a sharp scream. He started sucking on one and reached down with one hand to dig into her crotch. It was nice and wet after the nice ride she'd just gotten, and Percy could hear his finger sloshing around inside her. He intensified his assault on her and she arched her back and shrieked out loud as her orgasm hit and her love juices sprayed out of her.

She slumped onto the bed panting as she slowly stroked his hair. Percy was positive he was hearing moans from outside his window but he decided to ignore them. Probably some girl had climbed up to spy on this hot scene. He concentrated on slowly sliding his fingers along sally's inner thigh just brushing past the lips of her pussy, making her hips jerk with each stroke. He continued suckling softly on her boob. He speeded up his strokes, drawing closer to her entrance with each one until finally he thrust his entire fist into her.

Her head shot up and she gave a primal scream that probably echoed all the way down in the underworld. Percy smiled. Hades would be so jealous.

He drew his fist out and instead placed his cock right at her leaking entrance. Meanwhile she was fondling herself while she bit her lower lip with anticipation. It was the most sultry look Percy had seen in a while and he knew she was really trying to seduce him today.

Either she was very horny or she had some request of him. But at the moment Percy didn't think too much about it. His hot mom was all wet and horny in front of him. The only thing on his mind right now was sex.

He drew back and rammed his entire length into her. She closed her eyes and groaned as his thickness slowly slid into her tight vagina, sinking all the way to her womb. She pinched her nipples and shuddered with pleasure as he forced his entire length into her. Then he slowly drew back, sliding his thick member out of her. He slowly repeated it again, speeding up until he was ramming into the back of her womb. As for sally she had her breasts tightly clenched in both hand as a stream of horny gibberish spewed from her mouth. Saliva flecked her lips and her body trembled with each fluid thrust of his manhood into her body.

Percy wrenched her hand of her breasts and grabbed them, sinking his fingers into the soft hand holds. He pulled himself forward thrusting harder and harder, feeling her walls close around him until with one last thrust they clenched tightly around him and her love juices sprayed out of her. Her flesh squeezed his, moulding to the shape of his member. He managed one last thrust before cumming as well.

They held still for a few moments, feeling their frenzy subside. But Percy had a lot of nervous energy to burn from the weird nightmare he'd just had. He pulled out of her and turned her around, onto her hand and legs. He pulled her ass cheeks open and positioned his already erect and throbbing member at her entrance. Then he rammed it into her, feeling the soft flesh close around him.

*time skip*

Percy finished cumming on a plate of pancakes and left the on the bed next to sally, where she lay in a dazed heap. This fuck was probably to congratulate his reaching the last day of school without being expelled. That explained the blue pancakes. He remembered the moans out side and walked out into the balcony. Like he'd guesses there was a large puddle of love juices on the floor outside.

Then Percy noticed something else that caught his eye.a flash of grey. He stepped out of his room and reached for it. He lifted it to his nose before unfurling it. It smelled of olive and was soaked with love juices. He looked at it carefully then pocketed it.

It was a grey panty, inscribed with tiny owls.

A.N. yeah I know I said no updates but I was getting bored. I planned out the series until half of titans curse so I guessed I could, y'know start of on sea of monsters. Dunno about regular updates. You get what you get.


	12. Filler

A.N. : yes I decided to continue this franchise because this story is my fav and oldest. Any way if you want an apology go read sally's story. I aint doin it twice.

Cannibal gatecrash

The last thing Percy wanted that day was more trouble. But trouble was his area of expertise so he did get into trouble. But thank the gods (especially Aphrodite) the sexual trouble he got into these days was legitimate. After all he attended merriwether prep school.( he had a sneaking suspicion the guy who owned was a minion of Aphrodite or perhaps eros.

Who else could think up such a heavenly place, and manage to name it a school.

Today was the last day for school and as expected by merriwether, they had managed to think up some weird but novel new exams. For example?

The first exam was English. Almost the entire class had read this book called the lord of the flies, where a bunch of kids get stranded and go crazy. So for the exam we had the entire class let free for 2 hours to see what happened. What happened was a huge orgy with the students and a fuckfest with the teachers.

Of course Percy led all these delightfully recreational activities

The joys of the day didn't end there. The next class was chemistry. Their teacher, Mrs. Tesla told them to mix up a bunch of…how should he put it….? 'dubious' chemicals and administer them to her. Percy guessed that they must be some illegal aphrodisiacs but just to be on the safer side, he mixed in his *ahem* own concoction. He'd found his godly blood made it a powerful aphrodisiac. Like seriously powerful. Seriously.

Half an hour later Mrs. Tesla was taken out on a stretcher after being broken by Percy. Since the other students hadn't finished yet, they were allowed to experiment with each other for the remainder of the time.

The next period was geography. He lay down in his bed, stretching out any kinks left back from his previous exertions. The bed was a gift from the principal, a young dashing twenty year old with a pink pixie cut , who had gifted this to Percy just in case. He pulled out his binder and opened it up, looking at a pic he'd snapped of Annabeth before leaving camp. He'd sneaked into her cabin and then he'd humped a few of her sisters before splashing his cum all over her and snapping a picture for the memories.

Just looking at her serene face made him horny. He could hardly wait to get back to camp. He was planning to start up his own personal harem this summer. He hadn't managed last year, what with the quest, but he had prepared his basic list of girls to take into his harem.

Also he planned to seduce Annabeth this summer.

Just imagining setting up his own harem in the Aphrodite cabin sent shivers of pleasure all over him.

He was interrupted by matt sloan, the school bully. He tore the picture out of the binding and smirked before tearing it into tiny strips and tossing it to his buddies. Percy would have pulverized them but he was taken aback by the people ganging up with matt. They were obviously visitors as they had those stupid "hi my name is" tags. But they were humungous, around 5 to 6 feet tall and broad shouldered like footballers. They'd filled out their name tags with weird names too: himan hunter, cannibal fucker and joe bob. No ordinary humans have names like that.

He saved my anger for later. Chiron had strictly ordered him not to target humans.

And anyway, before he could consider killing them, the bell rang releasing them for recess. And since coach nunley had promised a free for all period, he was sure he could let out some steam them.

Nothing like a couple of nubile girls to ease his mind.

Of course the gods forbid he end his day easily. And it had to be cannibal giants. With a cannibalistic sexual appetite. The gods really wanted to mess up his day.

And gazing at the burning school, Percy could guess his day would only get worse.

A.N.: alright there wasn't any smut in this chapter, I admit. But hey I need a filler to get in between. Originally id planned to describe the "recreational activities" and the bloody battle against the laistrygonians (read: smutty battle), but I decided to cut it short. And anyways, what do you guys think? Does tantalus get in the way of Percy's new harem? Does Tyson prove himself a son of Poseidon and a new sex symbol? Or do I just not update? Just kidding about the last part. Mostly. Anyway, ive planned a circe showdown but I haven't decided if a filler gets in between or what. Pm and review your ideas. Also if you guys have read "the five kingdoms" by Brandon mull im planning to start up a story for that too. What d'you think? Anyway over and out with peace from manhattan.


	13. Cruise night adventure

A.N. alright sorry for this but im having to reconsider Percy's powers. Yes I know that they're awesome but my story is basically a porn parody of rick's original bestseller. Id hate to ruin the main plot. Ill introduce some aspects of his powers but I wont use those powers to let him get a total free reign. Cuz that messes the story up. And yes I am NOT stopping this story, this is the only one that is free of plot holes(mostly). Anyway based on the majority of review suggestions, I decided to do this chapter. Btw: ya'll im saving Annabeth for last. Don't expect her anytime soon. I know you want their story as well, but like I said im following the story( more or less) so unfortunately Annabeth is gonna have to wait. Don't worry though. Ill sneak her in sometimes in any extras I decide to write. But the main action starts only in the battle of the labrynth.

Andromeda has a Gang bang.

"So we did it after all" Percy thought, grimly reviewing the rapidly retreating coastline. They had run away from camp. And meant major trouble to follow them. He turned to Annabeth and Tyson with a sigh. "lets get comfortable"

*some time later*

Percy was most certainly not comfortable. I mean yeah he had a soft queen sized bed and the rocking of the ship was even better than steady dry land. But Annabeth lay on one side of him, holding one arm of his, her breasts squashed against the side of his chest. He could feel the hardness in his pants, straining against the fabric. If not for the thought of what Athena might do if he violated her daughter against her will, the two of them would be wrapped in the most awesome intense sex of their lives.

Also maybe the fact that Tyson was also in the room had deterred him. Didn't want to give a bad impression now huh?

Percy sighed again and carefully extricated his arm from her grasp, before slipping off the bed and going for a walk outside. Maybe the scent of the fresh sea would clear his head a bit and cool down some of his passion. While he contemplated his situation outside, he suddenly realized that he could use one of Persephone's tablets on her. The goddess of spring and flowers had granted him this lovely gift last summer and it enable him to alter people's personalities, by imbuing or removing characteristics from them.

He was sure that Annabeth wouldn't complain about getting fucked if she was imbibed with the personality of one of Persephone's handmaidens, who Percy had found(through personal experience) to be very very horny at the best of times, and absolutely insane at the worst. He had tried it out on some (ok all) of his female classmates in Meriwether.

But the idea he had gotten was driven right out of his mind when he rounded a corner, entering a gigantic room that despite the cruise's size, seemed impossibly big. And filled with naked girls. (Yes you shoulda expected it).

It was filled with girls ranging from every age to every size. There were young girls who were nearly Percy's age, as well as girls as old as eighteen. Percy hesitated a bit, but moved in to check for traps. (and check out the girls).

He knelt next to one of the girls and held a hand to her lips. Her breathing felt normal. He casually ran his eye down her curvy figure and felt his member give a throb of agreement.

She was around 16, with c cups and straight brown hair that feel over her breast and snake up to her thighs. He reached out to brush a strand of hair from her from in between her legs and gasped as a shock ran up his arm sending a tingle to his member.

He could almost feel the magic emanating from her. He bent and brushed his lips against her neck, nuzzling the sharp edges of her collar bones and felt an irresistible urge, a rush of need. He went down attacking her lovely breasts.

He ran a tongue over the nipples, feeling them harden under his attention. He clamped onto her breasts and she shifted under him moaning softly. Her hands moved to cup his face and her body rose slightly as she gave another deeper moan.

Her chest rose in the air as he twisted one of her nipples, rubbing the coarse edge before kneading the entire breast. He could feel her breathing grow deeper and ragged as he slipped his free hand down her abdomen, burying his fingers into her moist snatch.

He could feel her love juices slowly trickle out of her, running down his fingers. He drew them out and proceeded to lick his finger clean. He slowly lowered himself to her stomach, lightly running his tongue over her skin.

She shivered under his administrations, her body growing warm as his tongue slid over the contours of her form. He slowly moved downwards, feeling the slight prickle of her shaved pussy move under his tongue.

His tongue nicked the edge of her pussy and juice trickled out of the folds of her flesh as they clenched in anticipation.

He ran his tongue through the wet pink fold of her pussy and felt them spurt with love juices. His lips pursed around her wet folds and he proceeded to suck out all the juices dripping out of her. When he was done he sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His cock was really straining now, bulging and demanding attention.

A groan slipped out of him as he slowly eased away the constraining jeans that bound his member. He quickly pulled her towards himself, raising her hips slightly as he lowered himself.

The head of his member nuzzled the silken folds of her flesh, throbbing with excitement. His precum squirted out as it pressed into her pussy. He drew back slightly before giving a solid thrust into her.

Her entire body bucked and shook as his member slipped into her tight body. Her lips parted with moans as he drew back and slammed into her again. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she rose into the air as their rhythms merged and he thrust into her with ferocity.

He clawed at her tits, feeling the soft flesh seem to wrap around him.

He twisted around, pulling her on top of himself, ramming himself into her depths. She slumped over him, wracked with desperate moans as she desperately ground herself into him.

His thrust grew savage as he bit her breasts, ramming his length all the way into her womb. Her pussy squeezed around his member, growing tighter and tighter with each thrust, with each bounce. She threw her head back with a scream as the walls of her vagina ground against his member, her pleasure peaking.

Waves of her love juice flooded out, splattering everything around. Percy rammed into her with all his might, his muscles straining as he unleashed a flood of his seed into her. They both strained, riding out each others climaxes, before collapsing in a tired out heap.

To his surprise the girl was still asleep. Percy had no idea how she managed that but assumed it must be the magic he had felt.

He stood up and surveyed the room. Well he did have a free night and he WAS on a cruise after all.

*time skip*

Moans of girls filled the night as the Andromeda sailed on. Meanwhile Annabeth slept peacefully while Percy rammed a brunette into the bed right next to her.

A.N.: yeah yeah what evs. Anyway that's all. So now where does the next encounter happen?fast forward to circe? Or does it start with Annabeth in the life boat? Maybe Clarisse? No I was joking about the Annabeth part. But maybe Clarisse and the dead zombie girls? How bout Scylla? Anyway review and pm. You know the drill. Over and out.(p.s. I'm not updating without an idea so you better review quick(p.s.s. yes I'm blackmailing you)) over and out.


	14. Warship wishes (the reboot)

A.N. :yeah im sorry bout the two week delay as well as the fact I probably wont update till the first week of may. I have a couple of commitments but once they're dealt with ill get right back to this story bcoz I enjoy writing it as much as you do reading it. Capiche! 

On sea orgy( part 2 of dunno how many)

The last thing Percy wanted was to be indebted to Clarisse, especially after he had gate crashed on her quest. But here he was, stuck on her boat. So it was quite a lucky break when he ran in on her when she was naked and moaning while being attended to by a couple of zombies and a steamy illusion of Ares.

"pathetic" Ares sneered. "If you truly have the heated blood of a warrior inside your veins then you should be able to arouse a zombie at the very least. How are you going to summon them to do your bidding if you cannot arouse them from their sleep?" he spat at the ground in disgust then faded away.

Clarisse gave a sigh of her own before slumping down onto her bed. Her pussy glistened with her unspent horniness. Percy could almost smell the raw luscious scent wafting from her.

He had to thank Poseidon for this chance to even the scales.

He could feel himself grow hornier as each second passed by and he could feel his god given weapon slowly harden with each throbbing sensation that ran through it.

*time skip* both Clarisse and Percy were panting as they left their cabin.

"Alright Jackson. I guess I owe you one for that" Clarisse mumbled. Inside two zombies were furiously jacking off, despite having no blood, sporting furious hard-ons as they imagined the sexy scene they had just witnessed. ( yes I just skipped the whole thing. Its getting too repetitive. Sorry for the Clarisse fans. Moving on:).

Percy continued on alongside her, trying to keep his mind off things and how they sucked. He had no idea how he was gonna save Grover. That's when the entire ship started rocking from front to back. The motion was subtle at first then intensified, until the entire ship was jerking like a playground swing. Percy and Clarisse locked eyes. It was the sea of sex!

They ran up the stairs and to his horror, Percy caught his first sight of the guardian of the seas Charybdis herself.

*time skip*

Zombies and demigods alike ran helter skelter as Scylla rained down tentacle after tentacle. "all hands below deck!" Clarisse roared as she rushed below deck. The questors rushed to follow them but even as they did a tentacle snaked down, wrapping itself around Annabeth before dragging her up out of sight in a streak of green.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled as he lunged at the spot where she had been standing. Clarisse grabbed his arm "its too late Percy. she too fast for you. There's no way to deal with her. We have to get below decks." Percy shook off her arm. "no way Clarisse. How long does she take to kill victims?" Clarisse blushed despite herself. "Until she can drain them of all youth and vitality" "oh" Percy said.

A.N. :yes! First we have Scylla and Annabeth action, then we have Percy join in! pretty nice huh? Sorry again

See ya'll next time.


	15. AN (Apology Note)

A.N.: yesss I did a mistake! Im only human! I ended up uploading the wrong document to doc manager(for those of you familiar with the ardrous process of chapter submission.) and I had no plans to come online till today and thus the entire problem. Anyway like you guys saw, im adding an Annabeth extra as way of apology in the next chapter. Hope that pays off my mistake and delays. Capiche! (btw ive left the faulty chapter in place for now to let you guys know ive addressed the mistake. I'll delete it later)


	16. Scylla, scourge of the sea's

A.N.: my plan was not to update for a year, due to time constraints. However I ended up getting some inspiration from magnus chase and decided to continue with the updates. Ciao.

Scylla, the scourge of the seas.

When Percy finished climbing up the hill the scene that awaited him at the top would have given him a boner, if he hadn't been expecting it before hand.(he also had a boner before hand). Annabeth was suspended by a myriad of tentacles that held her dazed form in the air while a regal woman he assumed was Scylla ate out her pussy.

Percy had seen a lot of things in his time as a demigod. But he'd never seen Annabeth with such a horny expression on her face before. He could hear Scylla whispering obscenities, urging her to cum more and more, so that she could drink every last drop.

Percy, using his highly deductive mind guessed Annabeth must have already cum an awful lot. Also judging by the big puddle surrounding Scylla and her. He quietly uncapped riptide, letting both his blades elongate to their maximum extent(hope you got the joke).

Scylla's eyes locked onto him the second he stepped out of the shadows. Her voice was a dry hiss, the sound of wind whistling through tattered sails. " a demigod….? Who was foolish enough to come become an appetizer for me?" she let out a very girlish giggle after saying that. "well if you wish to give me your vitality so badly then come!" tentacles slowly rose all around her. "come into my loving embrace young demigod, and I will give you the most lovely death you could ever have hoped for!"

Percy smirked and raised riptide. "thanks but no thanks. And that girls virginity belongs to me so back off crazy slut." Scylla's eyes widened and she let out an angry hiss.

"you will regret those words son of Olympus. If you had pleased me I would have given you a death better than Elysium, a nearly endless cycle of sex, that you would never feel end, even though you would probably die soon. Now though, I will rend the flesh from your bones and torture you for eternity before killing you. Yes you will have my attention lavished over every inch of you!"

At the last word a salt water geyser erupted under Percy's legs and all the tentacles swooped in with perfect synchrony.

Riptide sang a ballad of pain as it swept around him, an arc of pure death and destruction. In seconds, every tentacle except the one holding Annabeth aloft had been torn to shreds and disintegrated into sand.

Scylla was looking markedly less cocky now.

" H-how could a mere demigod….. you should have been thrown of balance and seized by my babies…..". Percy smirked again. "lady, if you want to unbalance a son of Poseidon I recommend heights and alcohol. A seawater spring? Not so much.". Scylla stared at him in horror.

"Son of Poseidon!". She dropped to her knees. "M-my l-lord." Percy knelt in front of her and gently cupped her cheek an evil and devious smile playing on his lips. "shhh. It's time for your punishment I'm afraid."

*time skip*

Scylla moaned, her mouth gagged by one of her own tentacles, while two more encircled her breasts, curling around the pale mounds of flesh that Percy had (expertly) judged to be around a modest B cup at most. Percy spanked her again and her butt slowly turned green where his hand had connected.

It jiggled generously as Percy had found in his wide spread adventures that spirits related to water especially tended to have enormous bubble butts.

He spread open her pussy with one hand and stuck a finger into her. She yelped in shock as he penetrated her, then resumed moaning in pleasure as his finger wormed into every nook and cranny he could find inside her.

He added another finger, and soon he was pumping an entire fist inside her. Her pussy just seemed to swallow anything he fed it, regardless of the thickness, and still retained all its tightness.

But Percy could think of one more monstrous thing to jam into her that would no doubt loosen her up for a few centuries.

He whipped of his pants with his free hand, doing his best to keep his occupied fist pumping inside her.

When he had successfully stripped down he proceeded to position his member at her twitching entrance. It glistened with droplets of her love juice along with the slight greenish blue tinge her ass cheeks had- basically begging him to stick it into her and satisfy her beastly desires.

Percy slowly caressed the lips of her pussy with his tip and she shuddered in pleasure, her entire body shaking with uncontrolled excitement.

Percy reached over and ripped the gag of her face while he continued moving his cock in and out of the reach of her pussy.

He pushed her forward so that she could latch onto Annabeth pussy, the proceeded to ram his manhood into her.

She shrieked out loud, or would have but the entire scream translated into a long stream of vibrations onto the dazed, aroused and more than a little horny Annabeth's pussy. Her pussy spasmed and unleashed a stream of her love juices into Scylla's mouth. Percy grabbed the back of her head and held her there as he shoved his entire length into her depths. The 3 of them held their positions for a moment, Annabeth being assaulted by an enormous wave of pleasure, Scylla straining to swallow all of thee love juices Annabeth was showering over her, Percy savoring the feel of her pussy clenched around his cock.

Then he started his assault in earnest. Tears streamed down Scylla's cheeks as his cock rammed into her again and again.

He grabbed her breasts roughly pinching and kneading the slightly scaly flesh. He held her head against Annabeth forcing her to eat out her pussy without rest.

Even for an immortal monster who constantly captured humans and tortured them it was a mind breaking experience. She was completely dominated by Percy allowing him to abuse her to his hearts content. And that he did.

After devastating her womanhood, Percy moved onto her ass. It was the first time she had ever tried it out. A cock as thick as Percy's didn't help either.

By the time they were done, her hair was plastered to her face with cum and her pussy ass and mouth were all leaking his seed. And Annabeth was a moaning shivering wreck. But that's to be expected.

(p.s.:skip to the end of the authors note. There's a special request there)  
A.N.: I felt like it was kinda an anti climatic end but I'd been wanting to do this Scylla thing for a while now so bear with it. Ok moving on to Circe and her attendants' all of whom (minus Reyna and Hylla coz ill make them escape into a vault or something just in case Percy decides to claim them later in the hero's of Olympus series.) will be taught the value of men by Percy. Also I'll introduce the gift Persephone gave him (not the magic power, the pink box that contains the spirit of her attendants'. Which basically means it contains the urges of spring AKA horniness.) it will play a pivotal role in titans curse part, because please, Artemis is a maiden goddess, she would never just hand over her virginity so easily. But with a little help from Aphrodite and Persephone (coincidentally both these goddesses wooed Adonis, the most beautiful mortal man ever born. After Percy of course.) he will claim not just the hunt but their mistress and Athena as well. With Athena out of the way he can move onto some Annabeth action in the battle of the labyrinth. All that's quite a while away of course. But even sea of monsters is about to end! I hope you guys are still reading this note because _**HERE I ASK YOU IF YOU HAVE ANY SPECIAL REQUESTS IN THE SEA OF MONSTERS.**_(apart from Circe and her attendants'). Okay ciao. Peace from manhattan.


End file.
